Although I Want to Sleep!
Summary In an unknown room a record plays and then comes to a stop as Irina shoots herself. The song opens up to Elena typing on her laptop, unable to sleep until she broadcasts the story of Irina's death all over the internet so that she might be forgiven. She reflects on how she had once believed in Putin when she was a child, then resolves that she wants the people to have the freedom to dream and have their free speech. To that end, she broadcasts the story to rouse the people. She eventually goes to sleep and the data world is seen as the story is uploaded. Elena sings during this time of being loved by a "human heart" and remarking on how pretty and warm another place is. At the end of the data sequence, Urusei Teppannov is shown at the door, preparing to attack. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『これを作って　許されたいのよ』 I want to be forgiven by creating this *『これを作って　許されたいのよ』 I'll make the most of it, I'll stir the people *『ネットを巡れ　悲しいあの子』 Let it go around the net, that sad girl *『このデータだけ　バラまきたいのよ 』 I want to broadcast just this data *『消えぬ罪と　残る景色』 The sin that won’t vanish and the remaining scenery *『せめて人の心で 愛されてね！』 At least by a human heart I'm loved! Illustration Analysis Nemuritaia.jpg|Elena at her laptop. Nemurenai2d.jpg|Irina preparing to commit suicide Nemuritaib.jpg|Elena, finally falling asleep. Nemuritai3b.jpg|Teppannov holding a pistol. In this, Elena's first appearance, she appears as an adult dressed in a female Russian military outfit, signifying her working under Putin while the badge implicates her of high rank. Costume aside, Elena's location is unknown. Several cigarettes accumulate inconspicuously in the ashtray as the video goes on, showing Elena as a heavy smoker, while a wine bottle is shown on the right that is referenced in the song. Aside from a record from the beginning, a picture of Irina is also shown pointing a gun at herself through the song, smiling on a snowy background; such is the background of the area she committed suicide. Similar to the illustration shown before; Elena finally falls asleep and yet continues to type. Right before it ends with the internet-cyber like animation, Teppannov makes his first appearance, at the door with a gun; the snow on his shoulders indicates his having just been outside. Sound Effect Analysis The video opens to the sound of a record, which scratches to a halt at the time of the gunshot that marks Irina's suicide. Following this the sound of Elena typing can be heard after she falls asleep, seeming to indicate that she can type in her sleep or that she broadcasts the story of Irina's death sometime after resting. At the very end of the PV a voice, likely Teppannov's, speaks as he arrives at the door. Trivia Note *The video shows the first picture of Irina attempting to commit suicide, which will show up later in subsequent videos. Curiosities *The song marks Elena and Teppannov's first appearance in the series External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 3 Category:Russia Era